Hachaverim Shel Barney
Hachaverim Shel Barney (Hebrew: החברים של ברני, lit: Barney's Friends) is the Israeli co-production of Barney & Friends. The original co-production of this series aired from 1997-2000 on various networks in Israel (notably Telad and children's channel "Hop!") and has since been released on VHS and DVD. History The late Itzik Kol, one of the heads of Israeli entertainment company Roll Communications, was inspired by Barney. His daughter, like several children in the early 90's, became entranced with the purple dinosaur, which inspired him to pursue the rights to produce an Israeli adaptation of the show. He approached Lyrick Studios in 1995, but was initially denied, told that he was only allowed to air the show dubbed. He felt that "putting Hebrew words into American kids' mouths" wouldn't work. Realizing that Sheryl Leach and her father in law, Richard Leach, were devout Christians, Itzik Kol asked "Why not have Barney speak in the language of the Bible?" This sealed the deal, and under strict guidelines, the show could be produced. One of these guidelines was that the episodes could only be adapted from their US counterparts, with very few script changes. When the agreement went through, it cost Roll Communications $41,000 per episode to produce (Only $500 per episode went to Lyrick), making it one of the most expensive children's shows produced in Israel at the time. Videos Roll gave some of the Barney titles from the first season of the show to Clasikaletet for video release and they have been released on DVD as well. Sisu Entertainment distributed both the video and DVD releases in North America. Season 2 episodes were were also released on video in Israel, distributed by Five Star Entertainment. Series Cast * Barney (voice) - Avi Taramin (אבי טרמין) and Yehoyachin Friedlander (יהויכין פרידלנדר) * Barney (costume) - Josh Sagi (ג'וש שגיא) * Buba Bon (voice) - Tzipi Mor (ציפי מור) * Buba Bon (costume) - Penny Abraham * Bobby Ben voice) - Unknown * Bobby Ben (costume) - Unknown * Yana- Yana Kotlyar * Aviv - Ye'ela Lachmish * Dana - Noy Ben-Ami * Amir - Amir Lakner * Nir - Nir Vaknin * Tom - Tom Baromer * Miki - Ira Biram * Ran - Ran Bechor * Noa - Etti Lijishal * Tal - Tal Balahusky * Yael - Yahab Schuster * Karen - Linoy Kapach (Season 1) * Mai - Mai Jacobson * Jodey - Nehemia Hadar * Karen - Nofar Brailovsky (Season 2) * Hillel - Hillel Greitzer * Isod - Ido Ben Yosef Episode List Season 1 #The Queen of Make-Believe (מלכת הדמיון) #A Family is Love (משפחה זאת אהבה) #Hands Up on Your Head (ידיים למעלה על הראש) #Eating Right with Barney (לאכול נכון עם ברני) #Four Seasons (עונות השנה) #Shapes and Colors (צורות וצבעים) #Music is Fun (מוסיקה זה כיף) #Traveling with Barney (לטייל עם ברני) #It's Fun to Share (לשתף בכיף) #I'm Not Afraid Anymore (אני כבר לא פוחד) #Happy Birthday (יום הולדת שמח) #Aleph Bet (אלף בית) #A Gardener Grows Grain in the Garden (גנן גידל דגן בגן) #Be a Friend (להיות חבר) #I Love Bugs (אני אוהבת חרקים) #When I Grow Up (כשאהיה גדול) #Five Senses (חמשת החושים) #Hi, Neighbor! (שלום שכן) #We Went on a Hike (לטיול יצאנו) #Please and Thank You (בבקשה ותודה רבה) #Carnival of Numbers (קרנבל המספרים) #Doctor Barney Is Here! (כאן דוקטור ברני) #Oh, What A Day! (אוי איזה יום) #It's Good at Home (טוב בבית) #Hafla (חאפלה) #Everyone Is Special (כל אחד הוא מיוחד) Season 2 #Play Safely (לשחק בטוח) #On Barney's Farm (בחווה של ברני) #A Goose on the Run (אווז במנוסה) #Keep the Earth Clean (לשמור על העולם נקי) #World Music (מוסיקה עולמית) #Fall Festival (פסטיבל השלכת) #Our Grandparents (סבא וסבתא שלנו) #Classroom Helper (תורן הכיתה) #Our Pets (חיות המחמד שלנו) #Safari Visitors (מבקרים בספארי) #I Can Draw Too (גם אני יודע לצייר) #Colors of the Rainbow (צבעי הקשת) #Sounds of the Forest (קולות היער) #I Can Too! (גם אני יכול) #Grown-Up for a Day! (גדולים ליום אחד) #Healthy Teeth (שיניים בריאות) #Animals From A to Z (חיות מאל"ף ועד ת"ו) #Surprise Party (מסיבת הפתעה) #There's Room for Everyone (יש מקום לכולם) #International Carnival (קרנבל בינלאומי) #A Warm Home (בית חם) #Musical Cleaner (מנקה מוזיקלי) #How Do You Count to Ten? (?איך סופרים עד עשר) #Let's Go for a Ride in the Car (יוצאים לסיבוב במכונית) #Pleasant Voyage (הפלגה נעימה) Season 1 Gallery TQOMB2.PNG TQOMB1.PNG AFIL1.PNG AFIL2.PNG EDABH1.PNG EDABH2.PNG EDABH3.PNG GP.PNG HBB1.PNG HBB2.PNG AS.PNG LHMG2.PNG LHMG1.PNG ACWWG.PNG Season 2 Gallery DOBF.PNG HHAGOTL.PNG AWOM.PNG FFA.PNG MIHY.PNG Alfksajfd.png CS.PNG RBACT.PNG SOTF1.PNG SOTF2.PNG SOTF3.PNG ICDT.PNG GUFAD1.PNG GUFAD2.PNG Fcgvbn.png SFAS.PNG RFE.PNG AWYSI.PNG AWH.PNG HDYCTT.PNG AWTY1.PNG AWTY2.PNG PS2.PNG PS1.PNG Trivia *Josh Sagi, who plays the Barney costume, is slightly shorter than standard Barney performers. *Despite the fact script tinkering was rarely done, some episodes had segments or even whole storylines changed to fit Israeli traditions (Hola, Mexico! was now about an Arabian hafla (a feast) rather than a Mexican fiesta, and London Bridge was sung as "Yarkon Bridge" in Caring Means Sharing and Practice Makes Music). *In 2004, Barney's Great Adventure was dubbed into Hebrew as ההרפתקה הגדולה של ברני (Ha'harpatka Hagdola Shel Barney). Barney was voiced by Yehoyachin Friedlander (Who did a couple episodes before Avi Termin joined the cast), Baby Bop was still voiced by Tzipi Mor and she also did BJ's voice (This is currently the only source of Hebrew material available online that includes BJ as no actual original co-production episodes with BJ are available online). BJ's name is also kept intact unlike in the show, where his name was changed to "Bobby Ben". Due to the involvement of a different team, songs like If All the Raindrops and I Love You got new translations. In addition, You Can Do Anything, Rainbows Follow the Rain and the reprise of Barney - The Song were all replaced by Imagine in the credits. *In Eating Right with Barney (לאכול נכון עם ברני), Shapes and Colors (צורות וצבעים), Hafla (חאפלה) and Everyone Is Special (כל אחד הוא מיוחד), all of the songs got a semitone lower, with the exception of the Barney Theme Song. *Some Hebrew episodes had different versions of I Love You. Sounds of the Forest (קולות היער) uses the Season 1 version and How Do You Count to Ten? (?איך סופרים עד עשר) uses the Season 3 version. *Based on this original co-production, three Hebrew albums were released. These include: **''Hashirim Shel Barney'' **''Yom Huledet Sameach'' **''Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh'' *Besides of being the Hebrew voice of Baby Bop, Tzipi Mor also appeared as Mother Goose. See also *Baniwa Chingudeul *Barney y Sus Amigos Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Original Co-productions